Vuela Alto
by Lucy Jano
Summary: ¿Qué hacías con Alayne? Es mía, ¿no lo sabes? ¡Aléjate de ella o te mandaré a volar! ¡Volarás, lo juro! \\ Este fic participa en el reto nº 9 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece, yo sólo cojo prestados los personajes y las localizaciones del mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Lo que es de G. R. R. Martin, a Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ni en FanFiction nos quieren!" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

Palabras: 2603.

* * *

** VUELA ALTO**

* * *

—Robalito, ¿lo has entendido?

El niño asintió débilmente sonándose los mocos. La chica alargó una mano envuelta en un pañuelo de seda blanca y le frotó con cuidado la nariz. El señor del Valle era una persona delicada y Alayne lo sabía. Últimamente estaba pasando menos tiempo con él, lo que se traducía por violentos ataques de temblores y de enfado mezclados con dosis de rabieta incontrolable. Pero al final Alayne siempre acudía. Bien con el maestre o bien sola por las noches con un dedo sobre los labios indicando silencio. Se sentaba a su lado en la cama y le apretaba los brazos largos y delgaduchos con dulzura, como haría una verdadera madre; incluso una madre mejor que la que Robert Arryn había perdido. El niño temía que Alayne algún día se olvidara de él, apartándose gradualmente tal y como hacían todos tarde o temprano. Su padre, Lord Jon, ese señor mayor al que apenas recordaba, el que había sido la Mano del Rey y su madre Lysa, quien le había protegido desde el alumbramiento y lo colmaba a mimos como, por ejemplo, dejarle mamar de sus blandos pechos. Los criados que pasaban poco tiempo con él, que apenas le satisfacían. El maestre que se dedicaba a administrarle remedios con los que no mejoraba. El pecho le subía y le bajaba con mucho esfuerzo y cada comida se le atragantaba en la garganta, dispuesta a salir despedida. Sin duda, Alayne, la hija del Lord Protector —ese hombre producía en Robert escalofríos—, era un soplo de aire fresco. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Nadie iba a quitarle a Alayne Piedra. Era suya, era su nueva mamá porque lo trataba con ternura. Aquel que intentase alejarlos, volaría.

—Sí, mami —respondió dándole vueltas al juguete.

Cuando vivía en Desembarco del Rey había tenido uno similar, pero el príncipe Joffrey se lo había roto. Era un águila de madera, pintada de azul y con las alas extendidas. Desde que era Lord Robert, le habían quitado muchos de sus juguetes. Como Joffrey. Jamás olvidaría como su viejo caballero de madera, el de la lanza y el escudo con un halcón pintado, fue pasto de las llamas. Entonces él tenía cinco años y jugaba a conquistar un castillo imaginario. Su madre le había prohibido ir a entrenar al patio porque los niños más mayores le hacían burlas y lo maltrataban, atacándole con sus espadas de madera y haciéndole llorar a pesar de las almohadillas que rodeaban todo su cuerpo. El caballero era lo que él era demasiado pequeño para ser. En esa ocasión no le importó que lo alejaran del resto de los niños (al fin y al cabo, él iba a ser señor del Valle y eso era mucho mejor), pero ese día el príncipe Joffrey tampoco había ido a los entrenamientos (y él iba a ser Rey de los Siete Reinos y eso era aún mejor). Robert recordaba que a decir verdad el príncipe no se dejaba caer demasiado por el patio. Se pasaba las horas con su Perro, ese hombre con el rostro quemado que tanto miedo le infundía. Había oído decir a Ser Hugh que Joffrey Baratheon era bastante inútil con las armas, al contrario que su padre.

Había ido a jugar a la Bóveda de las Doncellas porque allí todas las damas nobles se detenían a mirarlo. A Robert le gustaba que le mirasen, que lo volviesen a hacer y que murmurasen una o dos palabras de admiración hacia él. «Que chico tan pequeño», decían. «Es el hijo de la Mano, el pequeño Robert», aseguraban. «Mira como juega... », exclamaban con un deje extraño en la voz. Su caballero se enfrentaba a una conquista particularmente dura, volando por los corredores y visitando las habitaciones de los huéspedes. Algunos lo dejaban pasar, conscientes de cómo era Robert Arryn, y luego lo despedían con una sonrisa forzada. El corcel invisible lo acercaba a su objetivo y, con la lanza en alto y el halcón brillando en el escudo, el caballero Arryn cargó contra sus enemigos. Pero no contra todos.

—Mira, Perro, el pequeño, pequeño Robert cree que es un caballero —había ladrado ese príncipe idiota con suficiencia.— Vamos a ver si es capaz sobrevivir a esta batalla.

Él también jugó con él, lanzando al desdichado caballero contra las paredes, haciéndole correr insalvables distancias por el frío suelo de piedra (el corcel había desaparecido, inexplicablemente) y enfrentándolo contra el fuego.

—Mi padre mató a un dragón —había dicho.— Le ganó al fuego.

La antorcha apoyada en el muro abrió su tórrida boca, que no era otra cosa que una fogata de campamento donde el ejército aguardaba durante un asedio. El juguete se precipitó al vacío de esas fauces entre alaridos, súplicas y llantos. «¡Déjame, déjame!» gritaba. «Soy un regalo de Lord Jon.» Y el caballero se consumió lentamente mientras las llamas le lamían la armadura y le desfiguraban la cara. Robert había llorado, había pataleado y había gemido de impotencia. El príncipe, con la ceja levantada, había decidido que su caballero era una descomunal mierda. Se había alejado de allí con su Perro, dejándole solo y al borde de un ataque que se manifestó cuando, con mucho esfuerzo, había llegado a la escalinata por la que se accedía a la Bóveda de las Doncellas. Un criado lo había llevado en brazos y corriendo con urgencia a las habitaciones del maestre Pycelle donde su pesadilla se reanudó. Odiaba que ese viejo le tocase, con su cadena meciéndose a derecha e izquierda y tintineando nerviosamente. Despreciaba todo cuanto en la capital había quedado y empezaba a despreciar lo que tenía en el Valle. Excepto a ella. Ya casi le había perdonado la decapitación de su muñeco.

—No soy tu madre, Robalito —suspiró. Iba muy arreglada, con el cabello largo y oscuro a la espalda, como una capa. Los ojos, azules, le recordaban al cielo abierto donde el águila de los Arryn volaba. Ese vestido, notó, era nuevo. De color verde, con un poco de escote y largo de mangas para protegerse de ese frío doloroso. Y llevaba el sinsonte de la casa de su padre adornándole el pecho. Un ave de plata, minúscula en comparación con su águila valiente y poderosa. Pero aún así, se arrebujó entre las mantas recordando a Petyr Baelish.— Ahora levántate, tienes que desayunar.

—¿Hay pastelitos de limón? —preguntó dándole vueltas al juguete.

—Ya no quedan. Mya no puede traer limones, por eso hemos de prepararnos para bajar mañana a las Puertas de la Luna. ¿Está claro?

Robert asintió, perezoso. Él no pensaba levantarse a no ser que Alayne lo llevase en brazos. Ah, y tendría que ir en carromato. No aguantaría una mula ni aunque lo atiborrasen con leche de la amapola. La chica se despidió de él y bajó rápidamente a las cocinas a ordenar su desayuno. Gretchel y Maddy aprovecharon para entrar con sus ropas de ese día, gruesas y mulliditas, de lana beige y celeste. De repente recordó qué lo había despertado esa noche (y la razón por la que Alayne había acudido servicialmente). Sin poder evitarlo, se mordió el labio con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar y de sus ojos, donde se apiñaban las legañas mañaneras, comenzaron a emerger las lágrimas que vagabundearon por su cara. El bardo, aquel horrible bardo que había matado a su primera mamá, había vuelto a cantar otra vez en sueños. Robert no soportaba su música del infierno ni su voz alta y aguda. Le perforaba los oídos por las noches impidiéndole dormir. Y él también pasaba antaño mucho tiempo con su mamá, alejándola de él.

Las criadas le vistieron los calzones con gran esfuerzo, soportando los gritos del señor con gran entereza. El juguete abandonó sus manos y rodó vacilante por la cama, no sabiendo si precipitarse al piso. Alayne llegó al cabo de unos minutos mientras Gretchel se debatía con su capa de lana de cordero. Con un par de rápidos movimientos, la capa fue atada por la hija bastarda del Lord Protector. Robert tomó su desayuno sin rechistar y, cogiéndole de la mano, abandonó su alcoba dejando tras de si a dos exaltadas doncellas. Con un poco de suerte, esa noche podría volver a dormir con Alayne. Últimamente alguien le cerraba la puerta por las noches y debía aguantar sus pesadillas solo, sin nadie que le contase un cuento antes de acostarse.

—Han venido a buscarnos —explicó la chica.— El hijo de Lord Nestor y otros caballeros del Valle. Has de sentarte en el trono de la Sala Alta y recibirlos.

—¿Estarás tú a mi lado?

—No, estará mi padre. Así que no tengas miedo.

Ese comentario hizo empeorar el humor del niño, pero obedientemente se sentó en el trono de arciano labrado, repleto de cojines, e hizo cuanto pudo por mantenerse firme en él. Baelish era el que hablaba con sus invitados, a sus pies, y Robert el que asentía de vez en cuando ante los gestos del maestre Colemon. Su vista voló hacia los presentes, hacia Albar Royce, Creighton Redfort, Ser Marwyn Belmore, Wallace Waynwood y media docena de caballeros más. Alayne se situaba cerca de ellos, siendo observada por un joven rubio y alto cuya capa era un campo de gules con diamantes blancos. Poco a poco fueron avanzando y deshaciéndose en reverencias ante él. Cuando las presentaciones terminaron, Lord Baelish ordenó que lo llevaran a preparar sus cosas para el viaje en contra de sus deseos. Antes de abandonar la sala, apretó los puños con furia al ver como el joven de la capa de diamantes hablaba con _su_ Alayne. Ella le sonrió encantadoramente, con una sonrisa fresca y fina que todavía no le había regalado. Arrugó el ceño, confundido, y se dispuso a incumplir las normas que Meñique —jamás le llamaría así, le daba pavor su reacción— había impuesto. Al llegar a su cuarto se las arregló para irse y deambular por los pasillos, ya que ninguna de las criadas era tan autoritaria como para rechazar sus caprichos.

De un modo u otro acabó por toparse con sus nobles invitados, aquella gentuza que había llegado para importunarlo. Seguían hablando, ajenos a su presencia.

—Alayne —llamó. Los mocos le bajaron de nuevo hasta el labio superior. Se los sonó con fuerza y esperó a que la chica se girase. Debía estar acomodándolos a todos en su habitación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Maddy podría hacerlo.— Ven conmigo.

—Lord Robert, mi señor padre os pidió que fueseis a disponer vuestras cosas para el viaje.

El niño resopló y volvió a morderse el labio, avecinando uno de sus habituales berrinches. Alayne se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado y a susurrarle al oído que fuese a su habitación, que ella iría pronto.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó señalando con una manita huesuda al rubio. Apenas recordaba sus lecciones de heráldica, nunca les había prestado mucha atención.

—Mi nombre es Ser Harrold Hardyng, Su Señoría —se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia.— Es un honor conoceros, Lord Arryn.

El niño entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo de arriba abajo sin mucho interés. Sus ojos eran azules también.

—¿Ser? —Era muy joven para ser un caballero. El recuerdo del bravo lancero carbonizado lo invadió de nuevo y comenzó a temblar tenuemente.

—Hace poco que me gané las espuelas, mi señor.

Ser Harrold parecía curioso ante los estremecimientos del niño. Donde las doncellas de la Bóveda susurraban muestras de atención y dulzura, allí la mayoría lo miraba con ojos de pena y curioseo, preguntándose cómo era posible que estuviese vivo teniendo en cuenta su quebradiza salud. Mil cosas le estaban vetadas por ello. Y cuando quiso unirse a los niños en el patio, hacía no mucho tiempo, su madre le dedicó una mirada dura llena de negativas. Sólo fue una vez, una insignificante ocasión en la que había pensado que quizás tendría que manejar una espada. Se recordó, entre los pechos de su madre hogaño asesinada por el bardo que cantaba desde los siete infiernos, que él era el señor del Valle. Prescindiría de esas clases para vulgares escuderos.

—¿Qué hacías con Alayne? Es mía, ¿no lo sabes? ¡Aléjate de ella o te mandaré a volar! ¡Volarás, lo juro!

—Lord Robert, por favor... —ella buscó con la mirada a algún guardia, a Ser Lothor o quizás al maestre. El niño se aferró a sus brazos con desesperación, tironeándole de las mangas verdes.— Ser Harrold es un caballero amable que ha venido a acompañarnos a las Puertas de la Luna.

—¡Si no se aleja de ti volará!

—Debéis volver a vuestras habitaciones. —Por fin había encontrado un guardia con la capa azul celeste ondeándole cerca de los pies. La chica esbozó una expresión de tranquilidad.— Iré de inmediato, en cuanto termine de situar a nuestros invitados, os lo aseguro. Podéis ir diciéndole a Gretchel y a Maddy que pongan vuestra nueva águila azul en el baúl.

—Me importa un comino el águila —maldijo.— ¡Que vuele! —Definitivamente volaría.— ¡Que vuele el águila y que vuele Gretchel! Hoy me hizo daño al ponerme la capa. ¡Que vuelen todos! ¡Y tú también! ¡No te acerques a ella de nuevo! Me per-te-ne-ce.

Los temblores se intensificaron y el niño comenzó a espumear. Se tiró al suelo y la cabeza se le agitó con violencia. Alayne fue lo suficientemente rápida como para cogerla entre sus piernas y llamar a gritos a más guardias. Ser Harrold se arrodilló junto al niño, preocupado y culpable en parte por su reacción y ayudó a la bastarda a llevarlo a sus habitaciones. Entre los brazos fuertes del joven caballero, el niño seguía masticando incoherencias en su febril letargo. El maestre entró apresurado haciendo sonar el interior de los frascos._ Glup, glup._ Conocía ese sonido de sobra. Todos abandonaron la habitación excepto Alayne Piedra, quien sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—La leche de la amapola no, maestre Colemon —indicó.— Lord Robert no mejora tras tomarla. Mejor sueñodulce.

—Pero el sueñodulce puede llegar a ser peligroso, Lady Alayne —se quejó.— Es mejor darle la leche.

—Mi padre prefiere lo otro, dice que es más efectivo —aseguró con una mano en la frente del niño.— Lo calma.

El hombre aceptó con cierta reticencia y le aplicó una diminuta dosis del remedio. Los ojos se le abrieron al cabo de unas horas, haciendo un alto sacrificio. De nuevo volvía a sentirse débil, incapaz de cabalgar junto a su caballero valiente. Tan débil que ni podría sentarse en el trono para mandar volar gente. Un paño húmedo se deslizó suavemente por su cara, retirándole el sudor. Robert suspiró, adormilado. No tenía muchas fuerzas para alargar la mano y tomar la suya, pero ella se adelantó y lo miró con esa compasión y tristeza que a Robert le hacía recordar que estaba solo en ese mundo. Alayne era la hija de Petyr Baelish, su señor padrastro, ese hombre que lo mandaba sangrar y administrar calmantes y remedios que lo dejaban menos robusto con cada aplicación. Era hija natural del señor que hacía entrar a sus vasallos para interrumpirlo.

—Hola, Robalito. ¿Te gusta el cuento del Príncipe de las Libélulas?

Asintió, sonriendo. Ella se echó a su lado, rodeándolo con un brazo y comenzando el cuento. No era la hora de dormir, pero eso daba igual. Un cuento siempre era bien recibido, sobre todo si la persona que se lo contaba le agarraba la mano con cariño, como no pasaba desde que su madre se había casado. Al fin tenía alguien con quien dormir por las noches, con quien no escuchar más la voz del bardo desde las celdas de cielo y con quien respirar a salvo. Nadie se la arrebataría.

* * *

myownqueen


End file.
